


If You Don't Mind

by spurious



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Manhandling, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spurious/pseuds/spurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There's a moment, right when Yoko’s fingers are curling slowly under Maru's waistband while Hina’s tongue presses into his mouth, that Maru wonders how exactly they all got here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Don't Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orangegreenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangegreenlove/gifts).



> Written for orangegreenlove for the 2015 K8 exchange. ([original post here](http://k8-rabu-rabu.livejournal.com/3674.html))
> 
> Part of this was HEAVILY inspired by [these gifs.](http://eitokink.tumblr.com/post/60068877173/1byte8bit-%E3%83%A8%E3%82%B3%E3%83%92%E3%83%8A%E3%83%9E%E3%83%AB-goddamnit-you-guys)
> 
> Alternate titles: What's Better Than This? Guys Being Dudes  
> Follow Maru For More Soft Bro Fun  
> Maru Gets His Dick Sucked: Totally True Stories

There's a moment, right when Yoko’s fingers are curling slowly under Maru's waistband while Hina’s tongue presses into his mouth, that Maru wonders how exactly they all got here. 

 

***

 

Maru invites Yoko out for dinner after a meeting about the dome tours, and Yoko can't think of a good excuse to say no. They go to an izakaya nearby, then one thing leads to another and they end up at karaoke. Yoko puts in a bunch of old school Johnny's songs he wants to make Maru sing, giggling, and then orders a glass of red wine. 

"What do you want?" he asks Maru, peering down at the touchscreen of menu options. 

"Just get me oolong tea, I've got my bike today," Maru says. That explains why he'd nursed his beer so long at dinner. 

Yoko places their drink order just as the beginning chords of Andalucia begin to tinkle out. He shoves one of the mics into Maru's hands. 

"At least sing _with_ me," he implores, cheeks red. 

"I'll do the next one," Yoko promises, reaching across the table for the remote. 

Yoko settles in at the corner of the room's couch, sipping his wine when it comes. It's been a while since he's hung out with Maru alone like this, and Yoko's not sure if it's just the wine, but he feels a bit nostalgic. 

There's a lull between songs and Yoko looks at Maru over the rim of his glass, feeling inexplicably fond. Maru catches Yoko's eye and grins at him, and Yoko's face feels a bit warm. He sets his empty glass on the table carefully, wondering how much of their time is left. He'd kind of like another wine, but he's also right in that sweet spot where he feels relaxed and affectionate, and another glass might put him to sleep, or worse. He settles for reaching over and having a long sip of Maru's oolong tea. 

"Hey!" Maru says, between falsetto verses of an AKB song.

"I'm thirsty," Yoko says, grinning. 

"Get your own," Maru grumbles, but he's smiling too. 

Yoko begrudgingly tugs over the order panel, putting in two more teas, then stretches languidly, letting the fuzziness of the buzz travel out through his limbs. 

They sing the next song together, but the battery in Yoko's mic dies halfway through so he ends up scooting closer to Maru, leaning in and sharing his mic. As the last tinkling chords of the song fade out, Yoko puts his hand on Maru's shoulder, noticing how Maru leans in to the touch just a bit. Carefully, Yoko lets his fingers travel to the nape of Maru's neck, just brushing lightly through his hair. Maru breathes out a slow sigh, and Yoko watches how he presses his lips together.

Yoko opens his mouth to say something--what, he's not actually sure--but he's interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. Yoko pulls his hand back, propelling himself quickly to the other side of the sofa, and Maru straightens up, suddenly seeming very interested in the mic in his hand. The employee delivers their tea, and they both gulp down about half their glasses quickly. Yoko's heart is racing a bit, and he wants--a lot of things, most of them not really appropriate for a karaoke booth. He presses his hand to the cold, slick surface of his glass, then wipes it across the back of his neck, down over the pounding of his pulse. Then he puts in two more songs. 

Shortly after the first song begins, the bell chimes to alert them they only have ten more minutes. Yoko lets himself lean in close to Maru, lets Maru's hair brush his cheek while they share the mic. 

"Do you, um," Maru starts as they're gathering up their things to leave. "Do you want a ride home?"

Yoko thinks about sitting on the back of Maru's motorcycle, about wrapping his hands around Maru's waist, pressing up close against his back--"Yeah," he says. "I mean, if it's not too much trouble."

Maru smiles, a bit shyly. "If you don't mind me knowing where you live," he jokes. 

They leave the karaoke place, Yoko trailing a bit behind Maru as they walk down the street to where he’d parked his bike. Maru gives Yoko his extra helmet, and Yoko gives him vague directions to his building before they leave.

Yoko puts his arms around Maru’s waist, breathing in the scent of his shampoo, tinged a bit with sweat. Maru’s solid against his front, and even though Yoko’s trying not to hold on too tight, he can’t help inching a bit closer as they start to move, the street moving by so close under his feet. He watches the buildings going by, trying to distract himself a bit from the warmth and solidity of Maru’s body. The inexorable need he’d felt earlier is creeping back like a headrush, and Yoko flexes his fingers against the soft cotton of Maru’s shirt.

_Don’t get hard,_ Yoko thinks to himself, as though he has any control over what his dick does. He swallows, focusing on the way the wind feels against his skin, on the white lines of the road ticking along, but it’s all a bit futile. He shifts, slow and deliberate, to put a bit of distance between their bodies. Maybe Maru hasn’t noticed. They slow down, pulling to a stop at a light.

“You all right, Yuuchin?” Maru says, over the rumble of the engine. There’s amusement in his voice, and Yoko can feel himself flushing.

“Fine,” he says tightly. It shouldn’t be much longer to Yoko’s place.

He feels the vibration of Maru’s body as he laughs a bit, and then, mercifully, the light changes.

“Do you...want to come up?” Yoko asks when they finally get there, looking anywhere but at Maru.

“Yeah,” Maru says, easily. “If you don’t mind?”

Yoko shakes his head, fishing in his pocket for his keys. He feels a bit calmer, gripping his keys so the jagged edges poke at his palm a bit, grounding him.

Once they’re inside, Yoko offers Maru a drink, poking his head in the fridge.

“I’ve got, um...wine,” he says. “Or water?”

“I’ll have wine if you don’t mind me staying for a while,” Maru says, and Yoko’s not sure if he’s imagining the promise attached to the statement.

He pours two glasses and hands Maru the bottle, directing him to the living room. Maru sits on one end of the sofa, and Yoko sits at the other end, carefully tucking his feet under himself. The buzz he’d had going had worn off a bit, but the first few sips at his glass make him feel warm already, blissfully relieving a bit of his nervousness.

There’s a heavy silence still in the air, and Yoko turns on the TV just to have something else to focus on. They both finish their wine, and Yoko pours them each some more. He drinks the second glass a bit more slowly, sneaking glances over at Maru and allowing himself to relax a bit, inching further toward the middle of the couch. This had been easier when they were at the karaoke place and Yoko had an excuse to get closer--the dim lighting hadn’t hurt, either. 

Instead of doing anything to advance the situation, Yoko flips through the channels. There’s some foreign movie on, dubbed into Japanese. He pauses there for a second, until Maru speaks.

“Oh, I’ve seen this,” he says. “It’s pretty good.”

Yoko puts the remote down, fingers twitching around the stem of his wine glass. It seems like the movie’s about halfway through, and he’s got no idea who any of the people are or what the plot is. He sips more of his wine, trying to keep himself from asking “Who’s that?” every two seconds. Maru’s drinking a bit faster, and Yoko notices his glass go empty (notices, also, the tilt of his head as he pours back the last few drops, his Adam’s apple bobbing when he swallows). He reaches for the bottle on the table in front of them at the same time as Maru does; Maru’s palm swipes over the back of Yoko’s hand and Yoko pulls away, sucking in a breath.

“Your hand’s so sweaty,” Yoko says, voice pitched a bit high. He giggles, certain he’s blushing--why is he acting like such a cliche right now?

“I can’t help it,” Maru says, laughing too. He pours himself some more wine, then brandishes the bottle at Yoko.

“Are you getting drunk?” Yoko asks, amused now.

“Not _drunk_ ,” Maru says, “just...relaxed.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Yoko says, breathing out a laugh and proffering his glass for a top-up.

They’ve both moved a bit closer to the middle of the couch, and their knees knock together a bit. Yoko looks at Maru’s hand, his fingers wrapped around the wine bottle. He looks at Maru’s mouth, his lips tinted just a bit purple. He looks at Maru’s mole and wants desperately to put his mouth there--Yoko takes a long gulp of wine, sets his glass on the table, and turns to Maru before he loses the nerve.

Maru’s set down the bottle, and Yoko puts his hand on Maru’s wrist, feeling the bump of the bones under his fingertips. Maru doesn’t move, and Yoko can hear him exhale, a bit shaky.

_It’s not like you’ve never done this before,_ Yoko tells himself, though it’s different in so many ways this time, and his fingers tighten slightly around Maru’s wrist, and then he’s leaning in. Maru’s breath is warm against Yoko’s lips, and Yoko closes his eyes, closing the rest of the distance between them. He mouths over Maru’s bottom lip, over his mole, and Maru sighs, shifting a bit closer. He puts his free hand on Maru’s shoulder, lets it slide up his neck and puts his fingers in Maru’s hair.

When Yoko pulls back a little, Maru thankfully doesn’t say something like “it took you long enough.” He smiles, and Yoko feels shy but also excited, like there’s something electric under his skin. Maru licks his lips, looking down, and Yoko realizes he’s still holding Maru’s wrist. His fingers twitch a bit, slipping up Maru’s bare forearm and stopping around his elbow. Maru moves his hand to Yoko’s knee, and Yoko’s throat feels tight.

Maru’s the one who leans in this time, and Yoko’s fingers stutter over his elbow, up his arm, to grab his shoulder and pull him closer. He leans back against the couch, opening his mouth a bit against Maru’s lips. Maru’s tongue swipes tentatively over his bottom lip, and Yoko sighs, fingers tightening on Maru’s shoulder. Maru’s hand gives a corresponding squeeze to Yoko’s knee, fingers slipping closer to his inner thigh. Yoko lets out a soft moan, sucking lightly on Maru’s tongue.

When Maru pulls back, they’re both breathing harder, and Maru’s face is flushed, the apples of his cheeks tinged pink. Yoko lets his hand slide up to the back of Maru’s head, slipping fingers through his hair and tugging until Maru tilts his head back so Yoko can press his lips to the underside of Maru’s jaw. Maru exhales shakily and Yoko trails his lips to Maru’s chin, planting a kiss on his mole. Maru giggles, a little nervously, and Yoko does too.

“I like your mole,” he says softly, feeling himself blush, and presses his lips hard to Maru’s mouth to hide his embarrassment.

Maru brushes the fingers of his free hand over Yoko’s cheek, then up, pushing his hair back. He uses a bit of pressure, just scraping his nails lightly across Yoko’s scalp, and the sensation has Yoko practically purring, dragging Maru closer until he’s bent against the arm of the couch with Maru leaning over him. He pushes one hand over Maru’s waist, curling his fingers under the hem of his t-shirt. Maru’s skin feels warm under Yoko’s palm, and Yoko’s starting to get worked up.

They keep kissing for what could be a minute or could be ten, until Yoko starts pulling more insistently on Maru’s shirt. He’s contorted a bit precariously, holding himself over Yoko but not exactly on top of him, and when he pulls back he falters a little, hand tight on Yoko’s leg to balance himself. He lets Yoko pull his shirt off, and then he moves, climbing over to straddle Yoko’s lap. The sudden weight of Maru across his lap sends a bolt of arousal shuddering through Yoko’s body, and he twitches his hips up, his hands going to Maru’s waist. Maru’s back curves as he bends to kiss Yoko, and Yoko’s hands slide down over the curve of Maru’s ass in his jeans.

The slow pace is starting to get to Yoko, and he shoves his hips up a bit impatiently, trying to get some friction, some pressure against his dick. Maru wriggles a little at the movement, but otherwise doesn’t seem in a hurry. His fingers press against Yoko’s jaw, just holding his face there while their lips move against each other. Yoko squeezes Maru’s ass, rocking up again, and this time Maru moans, his mouth going slack. Yoko does it again, closing his teeth over Maru’s bottom lip as he does. 

Yoko reaches between them to undo Maru's pants. He gets the button open and tugs the zip down as far as he can, then pushes his hands under the waistband, shoving down Maru's pants so he can grab his ass, skin to skin. Maru hisses when Yoko digs his fingernails in slightly, shifting against him in a way that makes Yoko's cock jump. They're not quite kissing now; it's more a slick, messy press of their mouths, breath harsh and hot. Maru keeps shifting and wriggling on top of him in a way that Yoko's becoming quite certain is deliberate. He moves his hands and pinches both of Maru's nipples, not too hard but enough to make him shudder, throat catching on a whine. He does it again and Maru's head falls back, baring his throat for Yoko to mouth at the skin. It's sweat-salty and Yoko drags his lips, then his teeth, over Maru's pulse. Maru fists his hands in the fabric of Yoko's shirt at his shoulders, tugging until Yoko gets the message and lets him pull the shirt off. Maru's fingers brush his nipples and Yoko shudders, leaning his head back.

"Should we..." Yoko starts, after another few minutes of breathless kissing. "Should we go to my bedroom?"

Maru licks his lips, grinning. "Probably more comfortable than here," he says. He slides smoothly off of Yoko's lap, standing up. 

When Maru's upright, his pants sag low on his thighs, the bulge of his cock poking obscenely out over the fly. Yoko reaches out without thinking, palming over it. It's hot through the thin cotton of Maru's underwear, his hips twitching forward in response to Yoko's touch. There's a wet spot at the head and Yoko drags his thumb across it, gratified by the low, rumbling groan Maru gives him in response. Yoko can't help himself: he leans forward, mouthing over the fabric until it's damp and hot and Maru's hand is raking through Yoko's hair. Yoko dips his fingers under Maru's waistband and tugs his underwear down just enough to free his cock. Maru’s hand in his hair tenses shakily as Yoko wraps his fingers around the base, leaning in and breathing hot over the skin.

“Don’t tease,” Maru says, a hint of plea in his voice, and all that does is make Yoko want to tease more. He rubs his thumb slowly up the underside of Maru’s cock, following the vein, pushing it closer to his mouth. Yoko leans in, wetting his lips before rubbing them across the head. He parts his lips slightly, and Maru’s hips try to twitch forward, but Yoko uses his free hand to hold him steady. Maru hisses out a breath, tugging a bit on Yoko’s hair. Yoko closes his eyes and sucks just the head into his mouth, rubbing his tongue into the slit and then pulling back.

Yoko pauses for a moment, thinking about what he wants to do next and drinking in the sight of Maru’s cock, flushed and shining from Yoko’s spit. He lets his hand slip back down so he’s gripping it loosely at the base, and Maru groans. He tugs on Yoko’s hair, harder this time, and his other hand swipes down over Yoko’s cheek. He thumbs over Yoko’s lower lip before tugging at his chin, more roughly than Yoko would’ve expected from him. Taken by surprise, he lets Maru force open his mouth, lets him pull Yoko back in toward his cock.

“I said don’t tease,” Maru says, quietly, and Yoko grunts around his cock, undeniably excited by the rough treatment.

Maru’s grip loosens after a few moments, and he pets gently through Yoko’s hair, letting him set the pace once he’s gotten started. Yoko sucks down until his lips meet his fingers, bobbing his head in a steady rhythm. He can hear Maru’s harsh breathing above him, the occasional whine accompanied by a tug on Yoko’s hair, and after a few minutes, Maru’s pulling away. Yoko leans against the couch, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I--I was getting close,” Maru says, breathless and grinning.

“Bedroom?” Yoko says, suddenly extremely aware of the lack of attention that’s been paid to his cock. He presses the heel of his hand over his pants, biting the inside of his cheek.

“Yeah,” Maru nods emphatically, offering Yoko a hand.

Maru doesn’t bother to pull up his pants, instead lets them fall to the floor, followed by his underwear, and steps out of them. Yoko stares blatantly at Maru’s ass when he turns around, his pants feeling way too tight.

In the bedroom, Yoko backs Maru up against the wall, swiping his hand up Maru’s side and kissing him hard. Maru sucks on Yoko’s tongue, his hands going between them to unbutton Yoko’s pants. Yoko lets out a shaky groan of relief as Maru pushes first his pants, then his underwear down. The air of the room feels cool against the unbearable heat of his skin, the sticky sweaty press of his body against Maru’s making him feel a bit mindless. He grabs at any part of Maru he can get his hands on, fingers flexing and squeezing at Maru’s hips, ass, thighs.

“Fuck,” Yoko breathes out, voice shaky, when Maru rolls his hips forward and their cocks press together.

Maru bites at his lower lip, and Yoko shivers, backing up until they hit the bed. He sits down, pulling Maru down on top of him. They roll around a bit to get comfortable, until Yoko’s on his back, legs spread, and Maru’s kneeling between them, forearms pressed on either side of Yoko’s head. Yoko puts both hands on Maru’s ass, pulling him closer so he can grind his cock against Maru’s hip. The friction makes Yoko feel desperate for something more.

“Maru,” he says, embarrassed by how needy his voice sounds. “Maru, can you--” he stops short of saying what he wants, biting his lip.

“I don’t know where you keep the…” Maru trails off, sitting up and gesturing vaguely.

Yoko rolls over, tugging open a drawer on his nightstand. He hands Maru lube and a condom and spreads his legs a little farther, hoping he’ll get the message. Maru does, and soon enough he’s got one hand splayed over Yoko’s inner thigh, pushing his knee toward his chest, and two fingers pressed up inside him. Yoko’s fingers twitch where they’re gripping the sheets, his body feeling strung tight. He opens his eyes, craning his neck a bit so he can watch what Maru’s doing. He’s got this expression of concentration on his face, bottom lip trapped between his teeth; there’s a flush spread from his face down over his chest, his skin tinged a pretty shade of pink. He glances up, maybe feeling Yoko’s eyes on him, and Yoko looks away, embarrassed to have been caught looking. Maru twists his fingers a bit, making Yoko shudder. Yoko opens his mouth to pant.

“Do you want more?” Maru asks then, voice pitched low. “Or…”

“I don’t need--” Yoko starts, the words catching in his throat as Maru’s knuckles rub inside him, “you can just…”

“Turn over,” Maru says, pulling his fingers out.

Yoko moves quickly into position, his face pressed against his pillow and his ass in the air. His legs are splayed open, and his knees slip a little bit on the sheets when he feels Maru’s hands on his hips. Maru pushes in slowly, and the stretch is just on the right side of painful, making Yoko lose his breath while his body adjusts. 

“You feel good,” Maru murmurs, pulling out slowly and then pushing back in. His hand, still a bit slick from the lube, runs over Yoko’s waist, down his stomach, until he’s got his fingers wrapped around Yoko’s cock. The touch is electric, sending sparks of pleasure rocketing through Yoko’s nerves. Maru jerks Yoko, keeping pace with his thrusts, and Yoko pushes his face into the pillow to muffle the whines and whimpers that he can’t help making. Yoko feels himself getting really close _really_ fast, the pleasure of finally having attention on his neglected cock making his head spin.

“Maru, Maru--” he says, twisting a bit, “stop, I’m gonna come.”

Maru’s hand stills on Yoko’s cock, just gripping at the base, and he slows his thrusts a little bit.

“You don’t want to?” he asks.

“Not yet,” Yoko says, gritting his teeth.

“Alright,” Maru says, and then he’s moving faster, fucking Yoko harder. Yoko groans, turning his face back toward the pillow, but Maru leans forward so he’s pressed against Yoko’s back, his fingers tugging at Yoko’s hair.

“Let me hear you,” Maru says, half request and half demand.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Yoko groans, obliging.

Maru sits back up to get a better angle, hands tight on Yoko’s hips to hold him in place as he thrusts into him. A few minutes go by in a fog of pleasure until Maru’s leaning back over again, his breath hot on the back of Yoko’s neck.

“I’m getting close,” he says. “You wanna come yet?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Yoko hisses. He starts to reach for his cock but Maru gets there first, his palm slick and hot and perfect as it slips over Yoko’s skin. Yoko gives in completely to the pleasure, moaning with his mouth wide open. Maru picks up the pace as he gets closer, and Yoko can feel Maru’s cock throbbing inside him when he comes. Maru’s body sags a bit over Yoko’s back, but he keeps jerking Yoko’s cock until Yoko comes too, going rigid and then shuddering with a high whine.

They collapse into a sweaty, sated heap on Yoko’s bed, Maru pulling out slowly and tossing the condom into the trash can next to the bed. Yoko stretches, rolling away from the slick mess of come on the sheet, and Maru curls up next to him, yawning.

“Thanks for coming over,” Yoko says, voice soft. The afterglow makes him feel comfortable, happy.

“No problem,” Maru mumbles against his shoulder.

 

***

 

_What are you doing?_ Hina texts Maru at about 3:30 on a Sunday afternoon, feeling bored and a bit restless. 

_Watching The Walking Dead,_ is Maru's reply. 

_Haven't you already seen it?_

_Yeah. So?_

_Anything different this time around?_

_Is anything different when they show instant replays in soccer?_

Hina chuckles. _Wanna come over? I'm bored._

Maru's in Hina's apartment less than an hour later, brandishing a 7-11 bag with two tall beers and three different kinds of chips. 

"They're limited edition," he says sheepishly, when Hina gives him the side eye after inspecting the contents of the bag. 

Hina sets the bag on the counter, putting the beers in his fridge for later.

"What do you wanna do?" Maru says, standing in the doorway to Hina's kitchen. 

"Three guesses," Hina says. He's shirtless, in a pair of soft, loose sweatpants, and he can see Maru's eyes track quickly down his torso.

"First two don't count?" Maru finishes, smile playing at the corners of his mouth. He'd probably guessed at Hina's reason for asking him over, just didn't want to be presumptuous. 

Hina backs Maru up against the kitchen counter, tilting his head up to kiss him. Maru's hands fall at Hina's hips, palms warm against bare skin. Maru exhales a sigh against Hina's lips, fingers twitching over the small of his back. Hina rubs his fingers over Maru's scalp, tugging lightly at his hair until Maru moans into his mouth. He swipes his tongue over Maru’s lower lip, pressing his body closer when Maru’s fingers dip under the waistband of his pants, his thumb tracing warm over Hina’s hipbone. Maru puts a hand back to brace himself against the counter, leaning back and splaying his legs a bit so Hina can get his knee between them, rubbing his growing erection against Maru’s thigh.

Hina rubs his thumb over Maru’s cheekbone, using the hand in his hair to turn his head so Hina can kiss across Maru’s jaw. He tugs a bit at the same time as he scrapes his teeth down over Maru’s pulse point, feeling the rumble of a moan against his lips. Maru’s hips twitch against him, and Hina can feel he’s hard through the thick fabric of his jeans.

“My pants are too tight,” Maru says with a breathless giggle, and Hina grins, letting his hands fall between them to work open the button and tug down the zipper.

“Shit, you’re right,” he says, after a failed attempt to shove them down one-handed.

They break apart and Hina watches Maru peel himself out of his jeans, enjoying the view of his thighs and his ass as he bends over, tugging the pants off. Hina’s back on him before he can move to take off his underwear, palming over the hot bulge under thin fabric. Maru hisses at the contact, his hips twitching into it, and then Hina moves his hand, adjusting their position a bit so their cocks rub together.

Hina pushes his hands up the back of Maru’s shirt, feeling the curve of his spine and palming over his waist. Maru squirms against him, the friction making Hina go a bit mindless, pressing his mouth to Maru’s neck and groaning. Maru leans more of his weight against the counter, splaying his legs apart and hooking his ankle around the back of Hina’s calf. He puts his hands on Hina’s shoulders, fingers pressing hard into muscle.

Maru palms over the nape of Hina’s neck, pushing his fingers through his hair, and Hina kisses up Maru’s neck to his mouth, tracing his tongue over the curve of Maru’s bottom lip. Maru’s breath stutters into his mouth, fingers twitching against Hina’s scalp, and Hina scrapes his fingernails lightly down Maru’s back, enjoying the way he shivers against it. They kiss until Hina can feel a wet spot at the front of his sweatpants, dragging damp over the head of his cock. He rubs his hands up Maru’s thighs, pushing his legs just a bit farther apart and letting his fingers graze the bulge of Maru’s cock. There’s a corresponding wet spot there, and Hina hooks his thumbs in the waistband of Maru’s underwear, tugging them down and pulling Maru off the counter at the same time.

Hina goes down to the floor, letting Maru’s underwear drop to his ankles and leaning in to take Maru’s cock into his mouth. There’s no warning or preamble, and Hina smiles inwardly at the loud, shaky sound Maru makes, feeling his body tense and then slump back against the counter. Hina looks up at Maru while he sucks him down, watching the way his head lolls back, the arch of his throat and the flash of teeth biting down on his lip. He palms over Maru’s balls and Maru’s legs splay farther apart immediately. Maru’s hands are gripping the counter behind him, and Hina can feel his thighs shake a bit when he pulls back, tongue flat against the vein and flicking across the head.

Leaning back on the balls of his feet, Hina licks his lips. He’s still got his hand wrapped loosely around Maru’s cock, and he gives it a few quick strokes just to watch the way Maru’s eyelids flutter and his head tilts back.

“Let’s go,” Hina says, standing up and shooting Maru a grin as he turns to head to the bedroom.

Maru follows him in, still wearing his t-shirt and holding his pants and underwear in one hand. Hina pushes his sweatpants down off his hips, tossing them aside, and grabs the hem of Maru’s shirt, tugging it off over his head.

Minutes later they’re stretched out on Hina’s bed, Maru’s leg twisted around Hina’s thigh, keeping their hips close while Hina mouths over Maru’s chest, just tonguing lightly over his nipple. Maru makes a high, breathy sound, and Hina starts to feel impatient. He sits up, pushing Maru's shoulders against the bed, and Maru looks up at him, pupils wide and dark. He's breathing a little heavy and there's a sheen of sweat on his forehead. Hina leans over, pulling open a drawer on his nightstand and pulling out lube and a condom, then settles between Maru's spread thighs. He squirts some lube into his palm and rubs it down Maru's cock, watching him shudder. 

"Touch yourself," Hina says, and Maru nods eagerly, wrapping his fingers around his cock and stroking with a quiet moan.

Hina spreads some more lube on his fingers, rubbing down behind Maru’s balls before pressing one finger inside. Maru grunts at the intrusion, his hand stuttering a bit on his cock, and Hina curls his finger a bit, watching Maru’s face. He puts his free hand on Maru’s thigh, pushing his leg up to get a slightly better angle.

“Fuck,” Maru breathes out when Hina adds a second finger. Hina feels Maru’s body tense around his fingers, watches his hand speed up on his cock.

“Feel good?” Hina asks, pushing his fingers all the way in and twisting.

“ _Yes_ ,” Maru hisses, “I’m getting close, though.”

“Slow down, then,” Hina says. “Don’t want you coming yet.”

Maru groans, but his hand slows on his cock, dragging loosely up and down while Hina fingers him. When Hina adds a third finger, he sees Maru’s fingers grip himself tight at the base, his hips twitching a little. He fucks Maru with his fingers until Maru’s tense, his back arched, skin flushed and sweaty all over. Maru’s hand is still working slowly at his cock, the other hand fisted tight in Hina’s sheets.

Hina pulls his fingers out slowly, his other hand grabbing Maru’s wrist and holding him still. Maru’s fingers slip, lube-slick, over Hina’s palm, and he lets his hand fall next to him. Hina rubs his thumb up the underside of Maru’s cock, feeling how impossibly hard and hot it is. It twitches at Hina’s touch, and Maru stutters out a breath.

“I’m still _really_ close,” he says, laughing breathlessly.

“Good,” Hina says, rolling the condom down his cock. He pushes Maru’s legs up until Maru grabs the back of his thighs, holding them up and open for Hina to thrust into him, slow and steady until he’s all the way in. Hina puts one hand on Maru’s hip, the other slipping up his thigh until his fingers are splayed over Maru’s hand. He pulls out, still slow, and thrusts back in, watching Maru’s face from between his legs. Maru’s eyes are squeezed shut, his body tense and his chest rising and falling quickly as he pants.

Hina starts to move faster, and they both moan, Maru’s fingers twitching and tightening on his thighs. Hina wraps his fingers around Maru’s cock, groaning when the touch makes Maru tighten around him, body shuddering. Hina strokes him slowly, dragging his hand slickly up and down the hot skin with just enough speed and pressure to keep Maru teetering at the edge. Maru’s biting his lip, his voice thin and shaky when he moans.

“Wrap your legs around me,” Hina says, voice tight. Maru follows the instruction quickly, his legs going to Hina’s waist, and Hina leans over him, his hand speeding up on Maru’s cock as he thrusts in harder and faster.

Maru opens his mouth, maybe to speak, but the change of angle makes him moan, the syllables of whatever word he’d started turning guttural and incoherent. The room fills with sound: both of their moans, the slick wet slide of Hina’s hand on Maru’s cock, the rhythmic slapping of Hina’s hips against Maru’s ass.

“Harder,” Maru chokes out, and Hina’s all too happy to oblige. He feels Maru’s entire body starting to tense up, his back arching almost completely off the bed as his cock twitches, come splattering pearly white over his stomach. Hina strokes him through a few shuddering aftershocks, finally taking his hand off when Maru makes a high sound, slumping back against the sheets. He’s pliant and rubbery now, his legs heavy around Hina’s waist.

Hina’s close, but not quite there, and he can see Maru wince when he thrusts particularly hard, so he pulls out instead, carefully peeling the condom off his cock.

Maru licks his lips. “Want me to…” he asks, eyes tracking down Hina’s body to his cock.

“Yeah,” Hina breathes, sitting back on his heels. He puts his hands behind him, leaning back while Maru crawls over the bed, wrapping his fingers and then his lips around Hina’s cock. Hina thrusts up just a little, unable to resist the tight, wet heat of it. He rubs his fingers through Maru’s hair and Maru makes a low sound that vibrates deliciously around Hina’s cock.

It doesn’t take long before Hina’s warning Maru that he’s close, Maru humming in acknowledgement and palming over Hina’s balls, taking him just a bit deeper until Hina comes, groaning and shuddering, into Maru’s mouth.

Hina slumps back against the bed and Maru rolls over, limbs splayed out. Hina shoves him over a bit to lie down himself, and they’re silent for a few minutes, breathing gradually evening out.

“I’m hungry,” Maru says eventually, just as Hina’s saying “I’m thirsty.”

They both laugh, and Maru rolls onto his stomach. “Janken for who goes to the kitchen?”

 

***

 

It’s four, maybe five weeks later before the three of them go out together and end up back at Hina’s place, Maru sitting in the middle on Hina’s big sofa. They’re all a little buzzed, a little cuddly, and things escalate surprisingly fast from Yoko poking at Maru’s ribs, looking for a ticklish spot, to Hina’s hands tight on Maru’s shoulders while Yoko hikes up his shirt and drags his lips over his stomach.

“I told you,” Maru’s saying breathlessly, swatting lightly at Yoko’s hands, “that _tickles_.”

Hina shushes him, pressing his lips right below Maru’s ear and sending a shiver crackling down his side when he breathes out. Yoko looks up at him, grinning a little bit and brushing his fingers over the spot on Maru’s ribs that makes him squirm until Maru’s had enough and grabs at Yoko’s shirt, tugging him up and crushing their lips together. Yoko opens his mouth against Maru’s, letting him run his tongue over Yoko’s lower lip, then slide wet against his tongue. Maru leans back just a little, pressing his body against Hina, and Yoko follows, one of his hands coming up to grip Maru’s bicep.

Maru moans quietly into Yoko’s mouth when Hina scrapes his teeth down the side of Maru’s throat, sucking lightly where it curves into his shoulder. Maru loosens his grip on Yoko’s shirt, instead pushing one hand up under the hem to splay over Yoko’s waist, fingers pressing lightly against the soft flesh. Yoko shifts closer, almost but not quite climbing into Maru’s lap. Maru can feel Yoko’s hand push up his arm until his fingers bump Hina’s wrist and he pauses, letting out a little huff of air against Maru’s lips. Then one of Hina’s hands slips down from Maru’s shoulder to rub over his nipple, and that’s what makes Maru break the kiss, his head tilting back as his body arches.

Yoko blinks, his eyes big and owlish and his lips parted and shiny. Maru watches his eyes dart down between them, then over Maru’s shoulder to Hina, watches Yoko’s eyebrows arch and then his lips curl into a smile. He backs off of Maru’s lap at the same time as Hina’s fingers curl under the hem of his shirt and pull it quickly up and off.

“Up,” Hina says then, pushing at the small of Maru’s back. Yoko’s already standing up next to the couch, and Maru gets up quickly, turning to look at Hina. Hina stands up and Maru steps forward, putting a hand on Hina’s shoulder and leaning in to kiss him. Hina kisses back, and Maru feels Yoko’s hands on his hips, sliding between them to unbutton his pants. 

He kisses Hina until Yoko’s tugging his pants and underwear down, and then he breaks the kiss, breathing a little harder. He turns his head and Yoko’s there, framing Maru’s face with his hands and kissing him open-mouthed. Maru groans into it, turning his body to face Yoko. He feels Hina’s hands on his shoulders, then his waist, running up his torso, under his arms, and then Hina’s pulling Maru’s arms back and Yoko’s stepping away, looking entirely too self-satisfied for Maru’s comfort.

“What are you--” Maru starts, struggling against Hina’s grip. “Did you two plan this just now?”

Yoko shrugs, and Maru can feel the vibration as Hina chuckles behind him. He feels Hina locking his fingers together behind Maru’s head. Yoko steps back in to kiss him again, but it’s lighter than the last time, just a teasing brush of lips and tongue, and when Maru tries to lean into it he’s held back, pulled tight against Hina’s torso. Yoko’s fingers brush over his nipples, rubbing and pinching until Maru’s panting against his mouth, cock hard and head spinning. Yoko pulls away and Maru tries to follow, Hina holding him tight.

“He doesn’t like to be teased,” Yoko says to Hina, this knowing look on his face, and drops down to his knees in front of Maru.

“Fuck,” Maru breathes out, looking down and watching Yoko curl his fingers around the base of his cock. Yoko leans in and licks a wet, hot, meandering trail up the underside, flicking his tongue across the head and then pulling back, blowing cool air across the wet skin. Maru’s hips twitch forward and Yoko’s other hand goes to his hip, pushing him back against Hina’s body.

Yoko licks back down Maru’s cock, lets his tongue slip slick and teasing over his balls, and Maru makes a strangled sound, unable to keep from writhing in Hina’s hold, the movement pulling a bit painfully at his shoulders. He can hear Hina laugh behind him.

“How long can you hold him like that?” Yoko asks conversationally, leaning back as he slides his fist slowly up and down Maru’s cock.

“Probably a while,” Hina says, and Maru can’t stifle his whine.

Yoko leans back in, closing his lips over the head and sucking, just this side of too hard. He goes down slowly, inch by inch, until his lips bump his fingers, then pulls back, dragging his hand up with him. Maru groans, resigning himself to the teasing and trying to just enjoy the sensations as Yoko starts to suck him down a little faster, his head bobbing. He lets himself lean back a bit against Hina, his hips still trying to twitch forward despite Yoko’s grip.

Just as Maru thinks he’s starting to get close, though, Yoko pulls back, just jerking him loosely until the pleasure levels off a bit. He sucks Maru back down then, and this time Maru feels like he gets even closer to coming, can practically taste it, until Hina speaks.

“Slow down,” he says, his voice at the back of Maru’s neck making him shiver. “He’s gonna come.”

“I’ve got it under control,” Yoko says, sounding the way he does when Hina tries to backseat drive while he’s playing a game.

“I--” Maru starts, but then Yoko squeezes his cock and his mind goes a bit blank for a second.

“Shh,” Hina says. When Maru leans back, he can feel the hard press of Hina’s dick against his ass, and he shivers inwardly at the promise of it.

Yoko starts sucking him again, and Maru can’t help the noises he makes, incoherent high whines and guttural groans. He curses, loudly, when Yoko pulls back this time. Yoko’s lips are swollen, spit-shiny and pink, and he’s flushed, his eyes big and dark.

“What do you think?” he says, looking past Maru.

“My arms aren’t tired yet,” Hina says behind him. Yoko smirks and goes back down, and Maru renews his struggles, trying to pull himself out of Hina’s grip or shove his cock forward into Yoko’s mouth, _anything_ besides just standing there taking it. Yoko’s fingers dig hard into Maru’s hip, his other hand moving from the base of Maru’s cock to keep better hold on him. Hina pulls his arms tighter, and Maru whines, his breath coming fast.

“This is terrible,” he complains, half-serious, “you guys are the worst.”

“Hear that, Yoko?” Hina says, and Maru can hear the grin in his voice. “I think he wants you to stop again.”

Yoko leans back, releasing his hold on Maru’s hips and wrapping his fingers loosely around his spit-slick cock, letting Maru thrust desperately into the circle of his fist.

“My jaw’s getting sore,” he says, opening and closing his mouth and rubbing at his temple with his free hand.

“Just let me _come_ , then,” Maru chokes out.

“Maybe,” Yoko says. Maru sees his eyes flick behind him to Hina, but he can’t tell exactly what’s been communicated between them. The next moment, though, Yoko’s lips are back on his cock, so Maru doesn’t have much capacity to think. He feels like his skin is burning, the fabric of Hina’s clothes behind him dragging rough across his tingling naked flesh while the torturous wet heat of Yoko’s mouth teases over his cock.

“Fuck,” he whines, “oh fuck, don’t stop, _please_ don’t stop--” and Yoko actually _doesn’t_ stop; he keeps sucking until Maru’s coming in his mouth, his mind going blank and his body arching before he slumps bonelessly back against Hina.

Hina lets his arms down and Maru rolls his shoulders, his breathing slowly starting to even out. Yoko sits back on his heels, wiping his mouth, and Maru can see that he’s hard, the outline of his cock obvious in his tight jeans. He can feel that Hina’s hard behind him, too, pressing hot against the curve of Maru’s ass. There’s silence for a minute, the three of them just breathing, and then Hina rubs his hands over Maru’s waist.

“We should go to my bedroom,” he says, and Yoko’s up off the floor in seconds.

“Yeah,” he agrees, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

In Hina’s bedroom, Maru backs Yoko up against the wall, licking into his mouth and tasting his own come on Yoko’s tongue. He pulls a bit roughly at Yoko’s hair, his other hand going down to rub his cock firmly through his pants. Yoko practically melts into it, making low sounds of pleasure into Maru’s mouth and writhing against his hand. Yoko’s reactions are going a long way toward getting Maru hard again, and when he breaks the kiss and turns to see Hina sitting on the bed, naked and watching the two of them with his hand on his cock--yeah, that doesn’t hurt either.

When Maru turns back, Yoko’s slumped a bit against the wall, his hand resting on the waistband of his jeans, fingers splayed out over the bulge of his cock.

“Take those off,” Maru says, voice low. He stands back, watching Yoko peel himself out of his jeans and underwear, then pull his shirt off over his head.

“Stop just _looking_ at me,” he says with a laugh, cheeks turning pink.

“You look good,” Maru says lightly, turning back to Hina. “Right, Shin-chan?”

“Yeah,” Hina says. He’s still leaning back on the bed, idly jerking his cock.

Behind Maru, Yoko says, “I liked it better when we were ganging up on you.”

Maru and Hina laugh, and then Maru feels Yoko’s hand sliding across the small of his back, Yoko’s lips on the curve of his neck. It’s a bit of a clumsy attempt to deflect the attention, but Maru lets him do it, tiling his head back and looking at Hina through half-lidded eyes.

They end up stretched out on Hina’s bed, Maru on his hands and knees over Yoko and Hina behind him, kissing a wet trail down Maru’s spine while he pushes a finger into him. Maru kisses Yoko and Yoko reaches up to pinch lightly at Maru’s nipples, doing it harder when Maru moans in response to the touch. Hina adds a second finger and Maru feels a little overwhelmed by the stimulation and attention, his mouth going slack. Yoko responds by sucking on his tongue, and Maru’s hips buck back onto Hina’s fingers.

“Sit up more,” Maru says, pushing at Yoko’s shoulders. He needs something to do, something to distract him and make him feel less like he’s being pulled apart slowly.

Yoko moves back until Maru’s eye-level with his cock, his legs splayed on either side of Maru’s elbows. He hisses out a breath when Maru takes hold of his cock, and Maru watches his head drop back before he leans in and licks slowly up the underside, feeling the heavy hardness of it on his tongue. Yoko gives a quiet whine, pushing his fingers through Maru’s hair. Maru sucks Yoko’s cock down, still slow and deliberate, teasing a little to get Yoko back for what he’d done earlier.

Sucking Yoko off provides a distraction from the pleasure of Hina fingering him, but then Hina pulls his fingers out, his hand curling around Maru’s hip.

“You ready?” he says. Maru pulls off Yoko, craning his neck so he can get a look at Hina kneeling between his legs, holding his cock at the base.

“Yeah,” Maru breathes. He definitely feels ready, and he groans at the pleasure of Hina pushing into him, turning his head to pant against Yoko’s thigh. Yoko squirms a bit, his cock brushing against Maru’s fingers. Maru takes a minute to get used to the full feeling of Hina pressing inside him, and then he takes Yoko’s cock back into his mouth, sucking hard and enjoying the strangled sound Yoko makes in response.

It’s difficult to split his attention when Hina really starts fucking him, but if Yoko’s whining and his hands tight in Maru’s hair are anything to go by, he’s close already, so Maru does his best to concentrate, bobbing his head and hollowing out his cheeks.

“Oh fuck, Maru,” Yoko’s saying after a few minutes, “I”m gonna come, fuck.”

“You can stop if you want, Maru,” Hina says, sounding amused.

“Shut the fuck _up_ ,” Yoko whines indignantly, his fingers tightening in Maru’s hair as if to make sure he doesn’t stop. Maru doesn’t really feel like teasing, anyway, so he lets Yoko twitch his hips up into his mouth, swallowing when he comes.

Yoko goes a bit limp after that, and Maru sits up, leaning over Yoko’s body to kiss him. It’s messy, a slick press of lips and tongue, Maru groaning into Yoko’s mouth when Hina picks up his pace. Yoko grips Maru’s shoulders, pushing him up and back. Maru’s confused for a moment, but then Yoko wriggles back down the bed so he’s under Maru, and then he’s spitting in his palm and wrapping his hand around Maru’s cock. Maru moans, his body spasming and drawing a corresponding moan from Hina, his hands tightening on Maru’s hips.

Maru lets his himself droop, pressing his mouth to the side of Yoko’s jaw, down his neck. Yoko keeps jerking him as Hina fucks him faster, mumbling nonsense about how good Maru feels, how he’s getting close. Maru can feel Hina’s cock twitching inside him and he groans, shifting back against Hina and then forward into the tight circle of Yoko’s fist.

Hina pulls out and then he’s got one hand in Maru’s hair and one on his shoulder, tugging him back so he’s kneeling between Yoko’s spread legs, back pressed against Hina. Yoko sits up too, barely slowing down in jerking Maru off, and Hina turns Maru’s head so he can kiss him, biting at Maru’s lip and licking into his mouth. It’s almost too much, and just as Maru’s starting to feel like he can’t handle it, he comes over Yoko’s fingers, his body shuddering with the force of it.

Yoko takes his hand off, leaning over the bed to pull some tissues off of Hina’s bedside table, and Hina and Maru break their kiss, panting. Maru melts back against Hina’s pillows, watching Yoko wiping his hand and Hina peeling the condom off his cock, and something occurs to him.

“Hey,” he says, grinning. “You two should kiss.”

“ _What?_ Why?” Yoko says, face quickly going red.

“You haven’t yet,” Maru says.

“He’s right,” Hina says, smiling.

Maru puts his hands behind his head, leaning back on the bed to watch Yoko’s increasingly flustered protests, which culminate in Hina just grabbing his face with both hands and crushing their mouths together.

“Wait,” Maru says, laughing, “let me get my camera!”


End file.
